criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Is Rupert Really Dead?
12 hours after Rita’s party... (Amir is seen watching TV while eating a pop tart. He hears his PearPhone ringing and looks at it, only for it to be an anonymous phone call. Amir closes it and shuts off his phone) Amir: Ugh, the fourth time this day. Can’t this guy leave me alone? Anyways, my phone needs to charged, it’s been late... (Amir is seen taking a shower and brushing his teeth. He then goes to his room and sleeps. Suddenly, his deactivated charging phone starts ringing again, annoying him further. Amir, tired and angry, calls his phone) Amir: (shouting) WHAT IS IT?!?! Delivery Man: Oh my God! Calm down, I’m calling you to tell that your delivery for a turkey from Kangeroo has delayed due to the recent blackout. Don’t worry we’re still getting the power back and expect it to come here for a day or two. Amir: No problem, sorry for disturbing you. (Amir ends the call and goes to sleep) 8:00 AM, 1 day until Thanksgiving (Amir wakes up, puts on his clothes, brushes his teeth, and eats his breakfast. He then drives to the Airport precinct and goes to the lab) Martine: Hey, Amir. Amir: Hey, Martine. When are we going to ready for the team to go back to the dome? Martine: I don’t know, the Chief has a lot of papers to file and there has been a recent case of disturbing the peace in Money Mile. (Several men are seen farting fire over a burning ashtray laughing in the ruined streets while others see them in shock and horror. Several beat cops are seen looking at the incident and one with the megaphone walks up to them) Megaphone Beat Cop: You’re going to get yourself and everybody hurt! If you don’t cease this disgusting activity, we will have no choice but to use... Farting Man: Oh f**k you, you pig. You good for nothings don’t even care about human lives at stake thanks to your little d**ks! (A firefighter turns on the hose and fires water at the men, washing off the ashtray and sending them off the ruined street) Martine: Even the crisis workers can’t do anything about it. We’re still recovering from the earthquake, you know. Amir: Yeah, but we still have time for Thanksgiving. I’m having a turkey with Jasper and you guys if you want to come. Kangeroo says it’s going to be delayed so I hope it comes by. (Amir returns to his lab and makes some tea. He then sits waiting for it cool. Amir suddenly gets another anonymous call from his phone and calls it) Amir: What are you doing, man? I’m just got four calls from you yesterday and I’m... Caller: Hello, Amir. Long time, no see. (Amir is shocked) Caller: I know everything about you way back before the dome. Everything was perfect way back then. Amir: Rupert? Caller: Say what you want. Don’t even try to end this call. I will still look over you even in your house and in the shower. You can’t hide from me. Hear me out... You. Will. Soon. Learn. Fate. (The call ends, making Amir scared) (Amir is seen in the break room pale drinking a cup of tea. He sees a man in a black suit and becomes scared, only for the “man” to be a phone machine. He sighs in relief and goes to the tea dispenser to get more tea) Unknown Person: Hey Amir. (A person with a white mask and black jacket is behind Amir. Amir turns around and screams and throws a punch at the masked person. The person blocks the punch and reveals themselves) Cathy: Whoa there, Amir. It’s me, Cathy! I’m just the @rtist today. Amir: (wipes off sweat) Cathy, you scared me. And also, Halloween is over. Why are you dressed up like that? Cathy: Well, you know... (Nathaniel Earl is seen playing a game in his house) Nathaniel’s Friend: Dude, we’re one of the 7 players left! We’re pretty sure that the Chicken Dinner is ours! Nathaniel: Hell yeah! This is going to be... (Nathaniel’s phone rings) Nathaniel: Hold on, man. (Several threatening texts from a “drug dealer” are seen in Nathaniel’s phone, with one saying “You’re screwed!” and another saying “Better hope you won’t survive in prison!”, startling Nathaniel) Nathaniel’s Friend: What’s going on, Nate? We’re almost there. Nathaniel: (drops phone and plays game) Okay. (In the Grimsborough State Penitentiary, prisoners are seen doing laundry while the guards watch. A bald prisoner with a snake tattoo takes out the clothes and sets them up neatly) Prison Guard: (holding a Sharpie and sticky notes) Theodore Calvin, someone give you something. (Theodore grabs the Sharpie and notes out of the guard’s hand and smirks. Max Gaynes is about to take the laundry and notices a sticky note) Max: (sees the note) What the hell? (The note reads: “Your aunt is good for a squeeze ball of yours, d**khead! - Gunnar”) (Max gets pissed and confronts Gunnar who is delivering the laundry in a cart) Max: Gunnar, you a**hole! What the f**k did you say about my aunt? Gunnar: Aunt? Who gives a crap about your aunt? It’s not even my... (Gunnar gets punched in the face by Max. Both of the men fight while the prisoners and guards watch) Prisoners: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Prisoner Guard: Alright guys, that’s enough! (The guards grab and knock down the fighting prisoners while the others back the prisoners away from the scene) (Brooke Long is seen at Glitz Hotel waiting in line. The man in front of her signs his name in the employee’s desk. The employee types in the available room for the man) Glitz Hotel Employee: Floor 3, Room 128 (The employee gives the man his room key) (Brooke, now next in line, gives the employee a stack of cash) Employee: $2500, that’s 12 days and 3 hours. Sign here please. (Brooke excitedly signs her name on the digital screen. The employee looks at the computer and is embarrassed) Employee: Um, you just signed Rozetta Pierre. Brooke: What? You can’t serious! I wasted my recently earned money on being called the name of that stupid b*tch?! Employee: Maybe the computer may be broken. So I may suggest that you sign your name again. Brooke: Shut up! (slaps the employee and takes her money back) Amir: Cathy, I don’t feel so well. I need to take a walk. (Amir walks away with Cathy looking at Amir sadly) Cathy: (sighs) I wish Rupert was here. (Amir walks in the Maple Heights dog park and looks at the sky. He sees the clouds form into a shape of Rupert and Mia, much to his sadness. Amir them sits on a bench and looks at the owners playing with their dogs. Mortimer Pickering comes along and sits with Amir) Mortimer: What’s wrong, Amir? Amir: Mortimer? I thought you went back to England. Mortimer: Actually, (shows his ID card) I’m a member of S.A.R.A. now. I was willing to help the public after everything that happened in Misty Grove. Amir: Oh, I miss Rupert. I wish he was still here. I didn’t expect that someone who him killed him knew you before. Mortimer: Yeah, Kelly and I have been dating for 3 years. But we had to break up after the incident with Rupert and when we had hard jobs to do. I’ve spent 36 years of my life studying rocks and minerals with other scientists and people in the mountains, Africa, Greenland, and Mexico just to make a living. I’m not really good in speeches but you can tell me anything like your life, what you like to do, and etcétera etcétera. Amir: I’ve got a anonymous from someone hours ago. They said that they know everything about me before the dome, which was before Rupert’s death. They also said that I will learn about fate. That caller must be Rupert! Mortimer: (shocked) Rupert? But it can’t be. He’s dead! Amir: That’s what I’m thinking. I refuse to believe that Rupert will show up. He’s been dead for 3 months... Mortimer: Ridiculous, it’s not like it’s a science fiction novel where someone comes back from the dead as a robot or whatever! Someone is pretending to be Rupert, Amir. You must find out the truth on your own! (Mortimer leaves) Amir: (puts hands on his head) What am I going to do? There is no way that... that... (gets his head up) NO! Rupert cannot be dead, he must be alive somewhere! I need to find the truth! (Amir and Jasper are seen walking at the countryside of Grimsborough. They see another city up ahead) Jasper: Amir, that’s Grimsborough’s neighborhood city! Regiment 101, a large former military base that was abandoned in the 60s during the Vietnam War. Lots of dangerous people have been in this city ever since: bikers, corrupt cops, drug dealers, gang members, and gamblers. It’s advanced weapons and technology are what makes that city popular. Are you sure Rupert’s here somewhere? Amir: I don’t know, but that recent text he gave out made me sure he’s alive in this city. (Amir and Jasper enter Regiment 101 and take a look at the city. They see an entrance sign that says “STAY THE F**K OUT OF Regiment 101” with the red painted words overlapping the orginal white words that are hard to see. Amir scrapes some of the paint off) Amir: This paint must’ve been at least 30-40 years old by the time it was painted. Criminal activity was sure active in the 70s and 80s. Jasper: And it’s still happening right here. (A car with several gunmen comes out of the entrance, with several hovering police cars following it) Jasper: Despite the ongoing crime here, Regiment 101 also has a law enforcement agency like the Grimsborough Police Department called Regiment 101 International. It is known for tracking the sources of crime all over the world so that they can shut it down. R101 International is very resourceful too, with loads of futuristic weapons and equipment such as laser rifles, jet packs, electric bolas, retractable armor, and automatic cannons. So we need to be aware of those. Amir: Wow, with all of that silicon and crack cocaine everywhere, we would stand no chance against this city. Come on let’s go find Rupert. (As Amir and Jasper traverse, they see some people dealing drugs and a police chopper that surrounds the area. They also see a man paying a prostitute and several gunmen in ski masks about to start a fire) Gunman 1: (starts fire) I’ve heard that Rozetta chick from my trip to Grimsborough. Heard about some meteor in that dome and sh*t. Didn’t bother to hear any of that so why not steal that crap in night? It’s gotta be worth a fortune. Gunman 2: Don’t think so Angie. We gotta wait until those dudes extract that meteor from the site, maybe we’ll steal it later. Gunman 3: (sees the police) Sh*t they’re on to us! Herman, you have that cloak? Herman: Calm your tits, Drake. You’re always overdramatic. (Angie, Herman, and Drake disappear. Amir and Jasper run away as fast as possible and traverse through several streets and bars and hotels in the god-forsaken city while avoiding everything they see as criminal. A car is surprisingly meters behind them in the sidewalk honking) Driver: Watch the road, a**hole! Jasper: Are you blind? This is a sidewalk, not a road! Driver: F**k you! (The driver tries to run over Amir and Jasper only to crash into a metal electric pole. Jasper arrives to check his pulse) Jasper: He’s still alive, but I see some syringe scars on his arm. He must taken some drugs during his drive. Amir, this place is not safe, we need to get out of here. Amir: No Jasper, we need to find Rupert! He must be here somewhere! (points to a warehouse) Let’s go to that warehouse. There is some good reception here. (The two go inside the warehouse using the stairs and entering by the door. They climb up a ladder and walk through a cat walk) Amir: Dead people. Several bikers and 4 drug producers. One died holding his phone to call the others. Jasper: Damn it, I hope these claims about Rupert are right. Whoever that unknown guy is, it’s gotta be him. We have to wait until a new text comes. Amir: I got another text from Rupert. Let’s see what he says. “Rupert”’s Text: Amir, I’ve got something to say. Amir’s Text: Why would you show up to me after all of these months? I thought you were dead, “Rupert”’s Text: Apologies. Those days have been very rough, but I wanted to say that I already knew of Plan Supernova. Amir’s Text: Plan Supernova? “Rupert”’s Text: Yes! I acquired knowledge about Zoe and the fate of the homeless people, the Berzelium, Ad Astra, and what Plan Supernova is. This is not good... “Rupert”’s Text: I don’t have time to elaborate about the plan. I will tell you when I come back to Grimsborough. Jasper: What did he say? Amir: Rupert knew everything about our discoveries including Ad Astra and Plan Supernova. I wouldn’t risk telling the team about these events. They might freak out and Ad Astra may know that Rupert is still alive. Jasper: I’m can 40% doubt that Rupert is alive and well and able to help us but I still believe you, Amir. But we need to get out of here as soon as possible. (Armed drug cartel members arrive and search the area. They see the dead bodies of their comrades and enemies) Drug Cartel Unit Leader: ¿Que estas esperando? (points to the bodies) Quemar los ciclistas y enterrar a nuestros hombres! Jefe no quiere ver esto. Jasper: (whispering) Drug cartel! What do we do? Amir: Let’s wait here until some time. (Jasper and Amir look on as the cartel members move away the bodies and clean the blood off the warehouse) Drug Cartel Unit Leader: Guarda este lugar. No queremos desatar los cabos sueltos. (The cartel members guard the warehouse and leave to look over the other drug warehouses) Amir: Damn! They’re guarding the place! We’re doomed! Jasper: Well, what do we do now? (An explosion was heard) Drug Cartel Member 1: ¡Explosión! ¿Que demonios? (The cartel members go out of the warehouse to find one of their members blown up by a pipe bomb) Drug Cartel Member 2: Mierda... (grabs cocaine) Esta cocaína se habría echado a perder si hubiera alcanzado unos pocos centímetros. Drug Cartel Member 3: (grabs package) Vamos a conseguir todo, también. No queremos que nadie vea nuestro trabajo. Esta oportunidad hubiera sido arruinada y Pablo El Loco nos matará... (As the third cartel member is speaking, Amir and Jasper sneak away from the warehouses and try to climb a slope, only to fail multiple times. They manage succeed when the two ran together, accidentally dropping a chemical barrel and iron pipes) Drug Cartel Member 4: ¿Que? (The members see the boyfriends escaping) Drug Cartel Member 5: ¡Esos imbéciles deben ser responsables! ¡MÁTALOS! (Seeing the Cartel catching up to them, Amir notices a unlocked car and uses it along with Jasper to drive away) Cartel Member 2: ¿Qué carajo? ¡Ese es mi carro! (turns to 4th member) ¿Puedo usar tu coche? (Amir and Jasper drives all over Regiment 101 while the cartel’s cars chase after them. Several members fire high-tech assault rifles at them, only denting the trunk. Jasper fires back, only for the bullets to be blocked by a bulletproof window) Cartel Member 6: A PRUEBA DE BALAS, ¡HIJO DE PUTA! (The car attacking Amir and Jasper reveals turrets and stops along with the other cars. Amir and Jasper stop the car and surrender) Cartel Members 7 through 10: You gringos think you can snoop in our business and get away with it? WE WILL KILL ALL OF YOU EN TEN SEGUNDOS IF YOU DON’T LEAVE OUR F**KING PROPIEDAD! Amir: Property? A whole street lives here! (Amir and Jasper turn around to see several cars honking at the two, cornering them. The cartel begins to load their machine guns and rifles at the boyfriends) Cartel Leader: DIEZ, NUEVE, OCHO, SIETE, SEIS, CINCO, CUARTO... (Amir and Jasper run and jump over several cars as police choppers arrive) Cartel Leader: TRES... (Several cars move away from the gunmen and continue driving another way) Cartel Leader: DOS... (Riot control arrives and so does the policemen) Cartel Leader: ¡UNO! KILL THOSE BASTARDOS! (The cartel and police fire at each other while Amir and Jasper escape. Unfortunately, a cartel helicopter guns down a police helicopter and chases both Amir and Jasper. It begins firing at them as they try to hide cars, trees, and other places. Jasper stumbles into a biker bar and accidently spills one biker’s drink, provoking him and the other bikers to fight him. Amir, seeing this, dodges the gunfire from the helicopter, kicking the biker grabbing Jasper and distracting the other bikers. Jasper fight off three of the bikers with karate while Amir uses several chairs and iron pipes to fight four of them. The two then escape by the back and both go into a sewer) Jasper: Phew, that was close. Amir: (pointing) I wouldn’t say close if I were you. (The helicopter is suddenly in the sewers and continues chasing the boys. The boys continue traveling through the sewers as the helicopter slowly continues to chase them. However, Amir gets shot in the leg by the pilot, who was holding a pistol on his left hand while controlling the helicopter. Jasper and Amir, completely helpless against the cartel, await their fate as the pilot starts up the machine guns laughing evilly. Suddenly, smoke starts appearing inside the helicopter, which turns out to be a Molotov cocktail that is still burning from the gunfire. When the pilot fearfully looks at the cocktail and grenades at the other side of the Molotov, it drops and rolls until it stops near the grenades, much to the pilot’s relief. A broken wire appears and blows up the cocktail along with the grenades using its sparks, blowing up the helicopter. The pilot screams as he perishes. Looking at this, Amir and Jasper move away from the scene and continue traveling through the sewer. They then find themselves at a gas station and go back to Grimsborough, which was conveniently near the station) (After traveling through the districts by foot until night, the boys go to Amir’s house and find a hose) Jasper: (holding hose) Let’s use this. We don’t want to stain this house with sewer water. (The two clean themselves. They find new clothes and put their dirty clothes in the laundry. After this, they eat dinner and sleep with each other) Thanksgiving (Jones, Rook, Gloria, Jasper, Martine, Amir, and Rita are seen eating in Amir’s house with a turkey and other foods on the table) Rita: Wow, Amir. How did you manage to plan all of this stuff? Amir: Oh, it’s nothing. I thought Thanksgiving would be the perfect time for our friends and family to enjoy. Gloria: I wonder where’s Cathy and Alex and Gabe. Aren’t they supposed to be here? Jones: I think both of them are trying to reinforce security to prevent any further blackouts while Gabriel might be busy on something that we don’t know. (Gabriel is seen on the city view drunk with a body pillow. He lights up three fireworks and sees them explode in the sky) Gabriel: Why you look at that? Isn’t it great to see a good celebration coming on, Sofia? (The body pillow is seen as a woman in blue underwear with a picture of Sofia taped on the woman’s face) Gabriel: I know, I love you too, cara mia... Student: Hey, jackass! New Years is 1 month ahead of you! (An employee is seen going to the power plant. He sees a robot with a nightstick guarding a tower. The robot scans the employee and its eye turns red) Robot: THERE ARE NO RECORDS OF YOU WORKING IN THIS POWER PLANT. Employee: Actually, it’s my third week in work. A man’s gotta make a living. Robot: WELL, (turns hands into blasters) PREPARE TO MAKE A LIVING IN THE HOSPITAL. (The robot chases the employee with its blasters. Cathy is seen hiding in a bush pressing a holographic button on the tablet. The robot stops) Robot: IDENTITY CONFIRMED. YOU MAY NOW ENTER. (Cathy snickers as the employee nervously goes to the power plant tower) Amir: Jasper and I also got rum from the Black Sparrow so we can make a toast for Rupert and Mia. Gloria: Aw, how nice of you! It may be hard for all of us to lose our friends but hey, we can relax for a while. Jones: First a party from Rita, now a Thanksgiving dinner from Amir and Jasper! Let’s have a toast! (Amir and Jasper pour the team’s cups with rum) Jasper: To Rupert, and Mia. The Team: To Rupert, and Mia. (The team raise their drinks and gulp down the rum except for Amir, who is pondering about Rupert. At the Grimsborough countryside, a grey-haired man wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket with a lever-action rifle on his back rides a motorcycle. He then stops at the cemetery and walks to a grave labeled, “Rupert Winchester; June 17th, 1957 - August 23rd, 2018” with a large hole appearing near the grave. The man sadly looks at the grave as rain starts to fall and looks up to the sky. He takes off his sunglasses and looks at a picture of his team) Rupert: Amir... Rook... Jones... My friends... I miss you... (Rupert puts on his sunglasses walks away from his grave as the screen fades away to black) Fin... Category:Blog posts